Mage
Mages harness the underlying magic of the world, using it to their advantage and wielding it as a weapon in combat or a tool to achieve goals. From fireballs to illusions, mages act with their knowledge of the world and its arcane mystic. Every Level: * 6 + Vit HP. * 1 Proficiency and 1 Skill. Level 1: * Class Passive: Passive that relates to your Class, which defines your personal specialities on the battlefield. * Ability: A magical or physical move that damages, affects or modifies the target in order to succeed in battle. * Sense Magic (Passive) - You recognize the presence and effects of magic and can use Arcane Magic to detect it. You may sense if an object or character, within an area of 30ft per Proficiency Modifier, is under the influence of magic and what type it is. Level 2: * Ability: A magical or physical move that damages, affects or modifies the target in order to succeed in battle. * Cantrip (Action) - You twist the fabric of Arcane Magic to assault an enemy. You may deal your level in True Damage to an enemy within 30ft. No attack roll is needed. Level 3: * Ability: A magical or physical move that damages, affects or modifies the target in order to succeed in battle. * Empowered Spell (Free) - You channel your power into an Ability, making it be more than it usually is. You may use this thrice per Long Rest. Choose two of the following effects before casting: ** Accurate: Gain a Bonus(+4) to Hit. ** Destructive: Damage, Shield or Healing is doubled. ** Humongous: Range is doubled. ** Continuous: Duration is doubled. Level 4: * Ability: A magical or physical move that damages, affects or modifies the target in order to succeed in battle. * Dispel (Free) - You know when a spell is in use or is in effect and can use Abate Magic to stop it. End a magical Ability or minor spell being used by or affecting a target within Sense Magic range. You may use this thrice per long rest. Level 5: * Arcane Block (Reaction) - Pulse Magic can defend you against incoming perils. On taking Damage, you may cast a protective barrier that reduces it by 2d4. You may do this once per Long Rest, but after its use you may roll a Saving Throw vs 10 + Damage Reduced to recover the use. You may add your Proficiency Modifier to this roll, but no stat. Level 6: * Potent Spell (Free) - You channel more power into an Ability, boosting it significantly. You may use this thrice per Long Rest. Choose two of the following effects before casting: ** Accurate: Gain a Bonus(+6) to Hit. ** Destructive: Damage, Shield or Healing is tripled. ** Humongous: Range is tripled. ** Continuous: Duration is tripled. Level 7: * Blink (Free) - You use Time Magic to move instantly. At any point during your turn, you may use up your remaining movement to immediately transport to a point within double the distance used. You may use Blink thrice per long rest. Level 8: * Fly (Free) - You have learnt to lift your body off of the ground with Pulse Magic. If you do not use your Movement this turn, you may move up to 30ft across the air in any direction. If you end your turn in the air, during your next turn you must use your Movement to safely descend to the ground or expend another use of Fly to keep moving aloft. You may do this thrice per Long Rest. Level 9: * Powerful Spell (Free) - You channel immense power into an Ability, making it unstoppable. You may use this thrice per Long Rest. Choose two of the following effects before casting: ** Accurate: Gain a Bonus(+10) to Hit. ** Destructive: Damage, Shield or Healing is quadrupled. ** Humongous: Range is quadrupled. ** Continuous: Duration is quadrupled. Level 10: * Haste (Free): You have learnt how to act quickly with your magic. You may cast an Ability as a Free once per Round at any moment. Category:Archetypes